Total Mario Island 2
by Mudkip8330
Summary: New host, new contestants, new island and a whole new 1,000,000 coins! Since Bowser destroyed the island last time, twenty campers (some original, others returning) will enter the game which will have all the same rules as last time, with extra twists, surprises and DRAMA!


Chapter One – Introducing the Campers

Koopa smiled as he stood on the dock of shame. He faced the camera and widened his grin.

"Welcome to Total Mario Island! Now then, another version of this show existed before, but the entire camp was destroyed by a certain character's rage. But we're back here on a whole new island, with twenty campers to compete for one million coins! Some returning favourites, some brand new players. The aim of the game is to beat all other players to get to the finals, where they will compete in one final challenge. There will be two teams who each week go against each other in challenges, the losers being forced to eliminate the least popular player. Who will win? Who will fail epically? Find out here, on Total Mario Island!"

(Insert intro here. It's epic I promise)

"Now then, here comes our first group of contestants!" Said Koopa with excitement in his voice. "Diddy, Dixie and DK!"

The trio were all together on the large, blue boat. Dixie waved at Koopa, the other two grabbing their bags. Dixie jumped straight off the boat and looked into the camera, ignoring Koopa completely.

"Hiiiiii, Dixie Kong here!" She exclaimed with a smirk. DK and Diddy jumped off the boat too.

"Hey Koopa," said DK "Sooo, what do we do now?"

Koopa ignored him for a second, trying to stop Dixie who was rambling on to the camera man.

"Well," replied Koopa, looking annoyed, "We wait for th-" He was cut off from a loud sound coming from the sea. It was a green boat this time, containing Wario and Waluigi.

"Waaaasup dudes!" Yelled Wario as he leaped off the boat. Waluigi cautiously followed, holding their luggage. "This season's winner has arrived!"

Dixie looked disgusted and whispered something to Diddy, who laughed. Waluigi looked at them angrily, but didn't react. He didn't know them, and didn't want to seem like a bad person.

"Hey Koopa," he said instead. "DK, you too." DK waved back. He didn't exactly like Waluigi, but they weren't enemies.

"Here comes the next boat!" Shouted Koopa, trying to keep the attention of the ever-growing cast. It was purple this time, holding Yoshi and Birdo. They were both smiling, until the boat crashed into the dock and knocked them both onto the Dock. Yoshi stood up holding his head, Birdo did the same but tripped into the water. After a few minutes they had calmed down and said their hello's.

Wario was trying to hold back laughter, and Dixie whispered once more to Diddy, who this time nodded in agreement. DK looked into the ocean and smiled. The next boat approached, a florescent pink one, holding four popular contestants.

"Mario, Peach, Daisy and Luigi! Welcome to the island!" Koopa yelled as they each jumped down onto the dock.

"Hey guys, it's a me!" Mario said grinning. The others stood back quietly and walked over to the other contestants. Peach looked at Koopa confused.

"Umm… what happened to Toad and Toadette?"

Koopa opened his mouth to reply, but was again interrupted by a loud honking sound. The two contestants were there to answer Peach's question. They climbed the ladder down onto the dock and walked straight over to the other contestants with serious looks on their faces.

"Toad, Toadette. Welcome to the island!" Koopa said enthusiastically. Toadette smiled slightly, but Toad ignored him completely and stood by Wario, arms folded.

"Wow, somebody's grumpy they don't get to host this time!" Said Wario laughing, until he was shoved into the water by a now happier Toad. "HEY!"

The next boat approached, jet black and holding some very noisy contestants. Bowser, Boo and Bowser JR were all talking loudly, and didn't notice the people on the dock waiting for them.

"Well, I think Mario sucks the worst. He's mercilessly killing all these innocent minions of mine!"  
"At least he can, Luigi is so useless he couldn't fight anyone!"

"Hey dad, we're here!" Shouted the small version of Bowser, who looked over to the group of campers looking at them with blank expressions. The three looked over, embarrassed, and walked quietly onto the dock. The awkward silence continued for a minute, until Bowser said;

"Uhh, are there meant to be any more boats?"

"Yes, one more."

"Okay."

(We had to cut out this awkward silence because it was too awkward.)

The yellow boat rushed through the water like a cheep-cheep swimming away from a shark. It held the final four contestants. They all stood alone, none in similar groups. Shy Guy, Lakitu, Rosalina and Blooper all floated down onto the dock. Neither of them seemed too happy, but still spoke with the other contestants they had wished to be put on the same boat as.

"Okay guys and girls, listen up! Time for teams! If I call out your name, please stand on the far side of the dock." Koopa grabbed a piece of paper out of nowhere, and began to read off the names. "Mario, DK and Wario." The three walked over, some of the ones not picked hoping that they now would be to join them. "Rosalina, Shy Guy, Blooper." Neither was too pleased to be joining each other again. "Daisy, Bowser JR and Birdo." They walked over, joining the team. "One more person to join them." Many of the campers crossed their fingers, if they had any. "….. Luigi, join them!" Luigi grinned at his fortune, his team looked very impressive. "Okay, you guys will be known as the Mega Mushrooms!" Koopa threw a banner to Luigi, who almost dropped it into the water. He opened it and showed a red flag with a yellow circle in the middle, mostly covered by a huge mushroom and the letter M on both sides in a circular font.

"That's awesome!" Said Daisy with a surprised face. The others murmured in agreement. Koopa looked at the rest of the campers who were looking around at their own team. "Yoshi, Diddy, Dixie, Lakitu, Toadette, Peach, Toad, Bowser, Waluigi and Boo. You make up… team Fire Flower!" He threw them a banner, which Lakitu caught. It had an orange background, again with a yellow circle, this time with a flower on it and the letter F on each side in a spiky font.

"Okay guys, before we end the episode I'll introduce you to the confessional room. In-between the two cabins," He said pointing at two large wooden buildings, each with large flag poles, "is the confessional room. When you want to talk about anything, go into there. Nobody else will see it until they are eliminated. Try to keep it interesting and informative for the viewers. Go ahead and use it now!"

(Confessional)

Toad: I'm not too happy. I was meant to be hosting these shows, not playing in them! Now the only way I'll get money is if I win, which I intend on doing.

(bzzt)

Wario: I don't really like anyone here, but they'd better like me or I won't get far in the game, especially with Waluigi on the Fire Flowers. I might need to join an alliance.

(bzzt)

Lakitu: Koopa expects us to talk about the players, but I don't really know anyone. I guess the two monkeys on my team could be good people to get to know, they seem quite popular.

(bzzt)

Birdo: I'm glad to know I've been accepted back, I hope nobody sees me as a threat. Last time, I was just so annoyed. I guess the audience doesn't like me. That doesn't matter now, it's our votes only this season.

(Back to dock)

"Okay guys, start heading to your cabins! Challenge number one starts tomorrow, and it could be a shocker. Make friends, make enemies, make drama, go do whatever! Mushrooms, take the left cabin. Flowers, you take the right. Food will be in one hour!" Koopa smiled as he watched the campers walk into their cabins. "This will be one heck of a show."

(Fire Flower Cabin)

Bowser looked at the cabin in disgust. It was basically four bunk beds and a few windows. He sighed, and let the others in.

"This is a disappointment…" Said Waluigi as he sat on the lower bunk of the bed. He lay down for a minute as the others chose bunks. After a minute, an argument had broken out in the other room.

Dixie yelled back "No, I should take a bunk to myself! I have the most luggage!"

"Yeah, but you take up less space!" Peach retaliated. Toadette slowly walked out of the room after putting her bags close to the door, hoping to find Toad.

(Mega Mushroom Cabin)

Luigi had climbed to the top of the flag pole and tied the banner on with some string. The rest of the team cheered as he slid back down grinning.

(Confessional)

Luigi: Thank goodness! Last time I was on a terrible team, this time I have Daisy AND Mario on my team. I feel sorry for Peach though… she might not make it to the merge without allies!

(Back to camp)

The campers were choosing their beds and talking casually. The three girls were having a friendly conversation.

"I'm so glad we have Luigi on our team! It was a shame not being able to work with him last time." Daisy said, unpacking some clothes into a small box.

"What, you mean like an alliance with him?" Rosalina asked. "I haven't played this game before but I guessed that's what happened."

"No, I just meant to be with each other. He's a really nice person you know."

Birdo laughed, "Ooooh somebody likes Luigi" Daisy stuck her tongue out and laughed with her.

"Well you like Yoshi!" She said defensively.

"Hey, at least I don't hide it! Who do you like Rosalina?" Birdo asked, drawing attention to her.

"Oh," Rosalina said blushing, "Nobody."

"Suuure!" Both Daisy and Birdo said together.

(Confessional)

Rosalina: I'm surprised how little game talk there is. This is supposed to be a competition, both of these veterans should know. *she sighs* And no, I seriously don't 'like' anyone.

(Back to camp)

The guys of Fire Flower had all settled in, and were waiting for food. Diddy was bouncing a basketball around, and noticed a large bug.

"Hey guys, theres a massive spider over here!" He shouted, trying to start some kind of conversation. It had been very boring so far. Waluigi, who was reading a book, jumped up from his bed and smashed his head off the bed above him, bouncing Yoshi who was above him, who hit his head also. They both yelled and ran outside, clutching their heads tightly.

"…Guess they don't like bugs…"

(Food Time!)

The campers slowly filed into the large stone building and sat at their team's table. Team Mushroom was a lot more social, whereas Team Flower were trying to keep Peach and Dixie apart. Still, the others were trying to get along. Koopa walked in, now wearing a yellow shell. This surprised some contestants as he must be very rich to be able to change it, or even paint it.

"Time to introduce our chef, Goomba!" Koopa said with an evil smirk. The layer of steel on the counter was lifted and there stood Goomba, looking very grumpy.

"Grubs up!" He barked impatiently.

Everyone was sure not to annoy the chef, but Dixie could not help it. She took her food, and inspected it carefully.

"What exactly is this?" She asked, head leaning to her shoulder.

"Meat." He replied emotionlessly.

"Yes, I know that. What kind?" She said, eyes sharpened.

He did the same, "I can assure you our meat is 100% fresh. Now sit down." Dixie began to reply "NOW." She lowered her eyebrows and sat down next to Diddy, scraping the food onto his plate.

(Confessional)

Dixie: NO WAY was I going to eat THAT! I'd starve before I ate anything he served.

(At the beach)

The members of team Mushroom decided to leave their cabins and have some fun at the beach. It quickly became dark so they started a mini fire. This attracted the rest of the contestants, who joined them soon after.

"Uhh, guys? Should we let them here?" Rosalina asked the others.

DK shrugged, "It's the first day, let's not become rivals too soon." He was quickly joined by Diddy and Dixie who took a marshmallow each. Some of the campers went swimming, others played games on the beach. They were having a wonderful first night. Until the rain started. Koopa laughed in his control room as he watched the distressed campers run into their cabins.

"Well, that's all for the first episode! Which team do you think will win the challenges tomorrow? Which campers are your favourites, and which would you like to throw off the dock personally? Which ones would you have liked to see instead? Do you have any ideas on challenges we could use? Feel free to be as cruel as possible! Please leave a review answering these questions, I'll be sure to read them and reply in the next episode. That's all for now, see you next time!"


End file.
